


Taking Surprises

by Marianokasa



Series: Mpreg Eren X Levi moments [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aww, Birthday, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, minor Armin Arlert / Erwin Smith, oh my god Hanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is 8 and a half months in pregnancy,  and this month is his birthday. As a surprise, Levi, Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Historia, Erwin, Moblit, and Hanji decided to do a surprise party. What happens when Eren has a surprise for him and his friends? Sequel to Taking I Do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> We have a Cliffhanger on this one. Yeah, it is time to close up this series. Don't worry! I will have another mpreg series for them soon, but after my Erwin and Armin one. Thank you guys for reading this series! The last fanfic for this series will be up today, hopefully. Anywsy, enjoy!

Levi was in the dining room with Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Jean, Sasha, Historia, Erwin, Moblit and Hanji. Armin asked Levi,"What day is it today Levi?"  
"March 30th."  
"Oh god."  
"What Arlert? "  
"It's Eren's Birthday today!"  
"Oh my god Armin!"  
"You forgot too Mikasa?!"  
"Yeah.... shit."  
"Oh god.... wait we need to do a surprise party! "  
"Good idea Connie and Sasha!"  
"I got the cake!"  
"I got the decorations! "  
"Thanks Historia and Hanji."  
"Don't mess it up shitty glasses."  
"Ok ok."  
"Erwin and I will get the presents!"  
"Bring Mikasa with you Armin!"  
"Why Jean?"  
"Well she knows what Eren likes right?"  
"True...."  
"Wait what kind of cake does Eren like?"  
"Chocolate. "  
"Okay, thanks Levi!"  
"I'll go check on him."  
"Okay levi!"  
"We will get you to bring him here!"  
"Ok."  
\---------  
Levi walked into his and Eren's room. Eren was reading his favorite book while drinking tea. " What book are you reading?" Levi asked. "Dawn's Waking Moment. It's my favorite when I was 7." Eren answered." Oh." "Why did you ask?" "Just curious. " Levi placed his chin on Eren's shoulder. He pecked Eren's cheek, making him blush. All of a sudden, Moblit came in. "Captain, we need you at the dining room with Eren!" Moblit said."Okay." Levi and Eren said in unison. "Wow that was fast." Levi thought as they walked out and went to the dining room.  
\---------  
The dining room was dark as they came in. "Exactly where is-" Eren said but was stopped by a huge "SURPRISE!", from his friends who jumped up and the lights going on. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY EREN!!!" They said. "Oh my god, thanks guys!" Eren said as he hugged everyone. "We got you presents!" Mikasa said. "And cake!" Armin added. "Which one first Eren? Cake or presents?" Sasha asked. "Cake." Eren chimed. "I got the cake!" Connie said. "No I will!" Jean argued. "Boys, why don't you both do it?" Historia said. "Okay!" As Connie and Jean left to get the cake, Hanji and Erwin walked up to him andirectly Levi. "So how's the babies?", Erwin asked. "Good. They are kicking, but still, good." Eren said. "That means they are healthy!", Hanji said in excitement. " We got it!" Connie said as he and Jean put the cake down on a table. Sasha pulled the cover showing a very huge cake with chocolate covered frosting, Chocolate Chips, and any chocolate in there! On top of it is green letters saying,"Happy 16th birthday Eren!" In pretty cursive. "Thanks guys. This is the greatest birthday I ever had!" Eren said in a happy tone." Well let's eat!" Hanji said as the others nodded as they grabbed the plates and forks and started eating.   
\---------  
"Okay time for presents!" Historia said. "Me first!" Sasha yelled."Okay." Eren opened a red box Sasha handed him. In it was a huge bag of chocolate cookies. " Thanks sasha!" Eren said to her. "You're welcome!" "My turn!" Connie exclaimed. He gave Eren a yellow wrapped box. Eren opened it, finding a vase with the top 10 from the 104th squad. "Aww, thanks Connie." "No problem man! Jean and Historia gave Eren a small box. He opened it and found three music boxes with the 3 symbols of the military branches. The red one had the Garrison symbol on it. He whined the key and played beautiful music. He did it to the green one, which had the Military Police symbol on it. It played beautiful as well. The last one Eren played was the blue and white one with Scouting Legion symbol, the Wings of Freedom, on it. It played two songs that are the most greatest and passionate song that made Eren cry." Where did you guys find these?" Eren asked. "Friend of mine." Jean said. "Thanks guys, I love these. Really." Eren said as he whipped off his tears. "Your welcome Eren." The next gift was Hanji and Moblit, which was wrapped in a purple box. Eren opened it and found a bracelet that says," Keep fighting!" "Thanks Hanji and Moblit." Eren said as he put it on his right hand. "No problem Eren!" Erwin was next, and his was a circled box. Eren opened it and grabbed something big and fluffy. Erwin gave him a cat." Wait did Levi said-" "Yeah, you guys are keeping a cat." "Still, thanks Erwin." Erwin nodded. Armin and Mikasa were up and gave him two green boxes. Eren opened one of them and cried. It was a scrapbook with all the happy photos from kids to now. He opened the other one, which had a painting of them in a field, holding hands and asleep. "Thanks guys. I love it." "You're welcome Eren." "Happy birthday." They gave him a hug. The last gift was Levi. Eren opened his box and looked inside. There was a love letter and a locket inside. Eren read the letter. "Eren, every since I have met you, I feel like we are one. Like soulmates. I didn't believe that until the day we actually kissed. That is when I realized we were meant for each other. For you and our children, I will always love you. -Levi" as soon as finished reading it, he looked inside the locket and cried. In it was a picture of them under a tree holding hands, asleep. "Thank you Levi." Eren kissed Levi and heard him say, "you're welcome my love."  
\----------  
It's already 12 in the afternoon and the party was still on. Eren was happy about it, until he felt a sudden pain in his stomach. "Levi!" He called to Levi. Levi went to him and looked at him concerned. "It's time."

**Author's Note:**

> I had songs for the music boxes. The Garrison music box had Great Escape, the Military Police was Reluctant Heros, and the Survey Corps was Guren no Yumiya and Jiyuu no Tsubasa (Wings of Freedom.). The links are:  
> Great escape- http://youtu.be/plRqahegAjU  
> Reluctant Heros- http://youtu.be/KYsb5Hyur0s  
> Jiyuu no Tsubasa ( Wings of Freedom) - http://youtu.be/HgPawJ7eVis  
> Guren no Yumiya- http://youtu.be/lgvlNvByGuM  
> Next chapter soon!


End file.
